Different
by God of Spirits-Spirit Black
Summary: The second he rose from the lake he was different. He could do things most would only dream of doing and achieve most would consider impossible. Two-shot can be made into a Chapter story


**Two-shot can become chapter story if people want**

**I know I should update my other story but im lost with that and I couldn't get this outta my head so ignoring my cramping shoulder from being in this position for days(not literally), here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, first person to say I do will be pranked to the underworld by non-other than Jack Frost**

* * *

_Jack's P.O.V._

I remember being born from the lake a little over 300 years ago. The Man in the Moon had given me a name then, but now? I have a new one given to me by the animals that see and speak to me. I no longer remember my old one.

It surprised me at first, to hear the animals speak to me. Their nice to me though. I even understand the wind and the trees, the water and the sand, the earth and the sky, and all of nature.

What? I forgot to give you my name? Sorry, I'm not the best at first impressions. I'm known now as Kami. You don't know what that means do you? Well if you want to hear my story, then you can find out how all this came to be. You do? Well, you're the first I'll give you that. And I'm sure you won't be the last.

Have a seat, this will take awhile. Now, how 'bout we start from the beginning?

My first memory was of darkness, and the cold, but then? I saw the moon. It was so big and bright!

I was lifted from a lake and out into open air by the moonbeams. He told me my name that, as you know, I no longer remember. He set me on the, now mended, ice. I was confused; I stared at my hands for a bit, turning them over. I looked back at the moon before looking straight and taking a step forward, only to stop as my foot hit something.

Looking down, I saw a stick. I touched it with my toe, moving it slightly. I crouched down and picked it up, only to drop the end when it practically glowed with frost. I watched as frost spread across the lakes frozen surface.

Getting excited, I touched a nearby tree with the hooked end and watched as it too frosted over. Touching another tree with the st-no _staff, _I got even more excited as I saw the frost spreading in fernlike patterns over it. It was just like the lake and tree!

I skated around the lake's surface, dragging my staff along with me to spread even more frost. The next thing I know, I'm in the air! That's when I first realized the wind could talk. I told me in a whisper like voice to _Look! Look! Isn't it pretty from up here?_

I only laughed in response; of course it was pretty from up here! I shifted my staff in my hand and before I realized what was happening, I fell into a large tree branch. Getting up and laughing, I saw lights in the distance. A village! Maybe the people there could help figure out where I am!

I asked the Wind to take me. Though it refused, saying: _No! No! Something bad will happen!_

I asked what could possibly happen that was so bad, this time the Wind didn't answer, but a squirrel still up at this hour did.

" You'll be walked through! As if you were a ghost!"

I stared, opened mouthed, at the (female) squirrel.

"D-did you j-just talk?!"

We stared at each other for a bit.

"How can you understand me?"

I closed my mouth and shook my head before answering.

"I really don't know…"

The little squirrel stared at me a bit before letting out an excited squeal.

"Oh this is wonderful! Not even the Animal spirit can understand us!"

"Wait a minute, your confusing me to no end; could you please explain everything to me? Like whom an animal spirit is and what do you mean the people will walk through me?"

"Oh dear, your new aren't you?" the little squirrels eyes seemed to light up in that second.

"You're the boy who came from the lake!"

"I am."

"That means you really are new. Come now, I'll take you to a friend of mine; she'll be able to answer all your questions."

I stole a glance back at the village before nodding to the squirrel and following her deeper into the forest.

We passed by the lake I was born from and a little on words into the tree line across from the shore. We stopped at a large rock, that on closer inspection, had a hole in one side of it a few centimeters off the ground.

"Stella! Stella! Come you must see a new spirit, he can understand us!" the squirrel squealed into the hole.

A soft voice came from inside the hole, "Cherry? This better not be a trick like last time."

"Stella, it's not this time! I swear!"

A sigh was heard before a light grey hare jumped from the hole to the ground in front of, the now dubbed, Cherry.

"Alright, so you managed to get him to follow you; that much I can see, but can he really understand us?"

Cherry vigorously nodded before telling me to repeat exactly what she said.

"Alright, repeat this: 'I like pickles'" (couldn't help it)

I just raised an eyebrow at that before I repeated it.

"That's not going to work, he could be guessing for all we know!"

I sighed.

"What will it take to get you to believe I can understand you guys? What if I say your names?"

I took a breath before I pointed to each while saying their name.

They both stared at me, kind of creepy considering the beady looking eyes they both have.

It was then that Stella said she believed me, and was sorry that she didn't before. I just shook my head and said it was alright, and that she and nothing to be sorry for. I asked her if she could explain everything to me, the walking through who an animal spirit was, and anything to do with spirits in general.

She did. She explained about unless the person believed in me, they would walk right through me, she said which spirit was which and she even described them all, she said who to stay away from and who it was okay to approach. She. Explained. _Everything._

She talked about the voices of the trees, the water, and _nature._ It was because of this knowledge that soon I was able to make it so no one even knew I existed but the animals, not even the spirits know.

As in the human world, news amongst animals spread rabidly. Soon all animals knew about me, and all asked favors of me that I was more than glad to do. By the time I was 234, I knew pretty much everything. I can talk to an animal in its tongue, I can speak any language; even ones lost to time thanks to the camels in Egypt and other places.

Now I can speak to Sandman's Dreamsand, Pitches Nightmares, Kangaroes eggs, Norths yetis _and_ elves, and well, everything.

Dragons too, I can speak to them just fine. Of course their real! Not many know thatand where they hide themselves. I got kidnapped by one when it heard about me. That's how I know.

Kept me with them until I knew all I could about them. Believe it or not it was the leader that kidnapped me. Not the best impression I know, but when he showed me that it was not meant to be seen as a threat, I let him teach me.

I now even have my own dragon friend, but you can meet him later on, for now let's continue our story.

I was there 20 years. Now I'm 254. It was two years after that when the dragon king, the one who taught me, had died. In his last breath he named me his heir. I was shocked when I heard the news. The dragons said they knew a ritual that allowed me to become dragon by blood, but because I was not human, there was going to be a few extras added to make sure I was stable and fit to rule.

It had worked. I became dragon by blood. But also I became a Phoenix, dire wolf, and a sphinx jaguar (I have no idea just made it up)

I was able to shape-shift then. I could combine them all together into one form, or take the real form. This was one way I was able to keep hidden from other spirits.

I was to be crowned the day after Easter. From everything that had been going on I had no time to grieve, but now that I did, my emotions ran wild and a large blizzard that covered most of the east coast of the U.S. on Easter Sunday. I had managed to escape the Kangaroo by going to the dragons.

Trust me when I say going there is the easiest way to lose someone when they have no idea where you literally disappeared to.

As planned I was crowned and just like religion had it, my name was changed. I could decide or the people (dragons) could. I had noticed how every being I could talk to, minus spirits and humans, called me 'god' because of what I could do.

So I translated it to ancient Japanese. Now I'm known as King Kami to all. Well the ones I didn't hide away from. I'll tell you now, everyone is under my rule. The nightmares even follow my command. Though I have a feeling I'll become their true king soon…

It took about 10 years before I managed to convince everyone to just call me Kami. I still get called King Kami whenever I'm announced to a large group. But I was fine with that.

Now I'm about 300 years old, give or take, and this is where the real story begins.

It was around midnight when it happened, the night started out normal enough. Sandy came and gave his good dreams to the children of Burgess, the little town I was in. The Dreamsand whispering greetings as it went by.

Soon it was over and the Dreamsand was whispering: _See you soon! See you soon!_

That was strange. Normally when the sand left it whispered: 'see you the next night!'

That set alarm bells off immediately. Something was going to happen and it was soon, I could feel it.

I was startled from my musing by something large moving past me in my peripheral vision. I followed.

I landed in an ally and immediately I spread a trail of frost that branched in all directions, a little trick I learned that's made escapes as easy as possible.

"Been along time, aye mate?"

I whirled around to look at the pooka standing in the shadow at the entrance of the ally.

"Blizzard of '68 ah believe,"

Bunny turned to face me, pointing the boomerang he'd been polishing in my direction.

"You're not still mad about that, are ya?" I leaned on my staff, making sure that I was still touching the frost I had spread out.

"Yes, but this is 'bout somethin' else. Fellas?" he went polishing his boomerang at that.

Before I could react I was picked up and shoved into a sack. I dropped my staff in the process. I could hear the yetis talking to Bunny, something about a portal. Wait, portal?!

The Dreamsands words came back to me then, so this is what they meant. Well, see you soon indeed.

I was thrown through the portal, and landed roughly on the other side. Lifting the hem, I came face to face with Grimble and Timble. I smiled at them and they smiled in return, before moving out of the way to let me out. I was picked up by two yetis.

"Put me down!"

The yetis, Flet and Jimber, did as ordered and put me down. I flipped my staff into my hands with my foot, looking around I spotted the 'big four'. North, Santa, Tooth, Tooth Fairy, Bunny, Easter Kangaroo, and Sandy, the Sandman.

I glared at them.

"Alright, why am I here?"

I saw Tooth flinch at the harsh tone I used. Good.

North, the ever oblivious North, opened his arms and took a step forward proclaiming,

"Because, you are now Guardian!"

I stared. Yetis clapped, looking at me apologetically, the elves playing music just shook their heads slightly. Well at least they know this will go wrong. Two yetis came in swirling torches. They tried their best to keep in act and keep the torches as far from me as possible. I was in my spirit form, which hated any type of large amounts of heat.

I growled and slammed my staff onto the floor, causing an arctic wind to blow through and ice to spread across the floor. Seemingly missing the yetis and elves, though they were probably the only ones too notice.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" I growled. The yetis and elves backed away slightly. An elf behind North tapped under its eyes. I nearly gasped. That meant my eyes had changed. My pupils more than likely looked like a cats.

Crap.

I blinked three times. I glanced at the elf, who gave thumbs up. I nearly sighed in relief.

I looked at the Guardians. They hadn't noticed my slip up. Good. At the moment North was laughing.

"Of course you want to be guardian!" he threw his arms up and yelled 'Music!' No one reacted.

North looked around confused. I grinned. The elf who had told me about my eyes had taken an order I gave it and spread it. They may work for him, but you _never_ disobey an order given by your king. Besides, I'm actually nicer than I seem. So taking an order wasn't that hard.

North forward his eyebrows before looking around at the gathered yetis and elves.

"Vhat? Play ze music!" still no one moved. My grin turned to a smirk before I looked at a nearby yeti. I swung my staff in barely noticeable motions. I silently communicated with the yeti. It stared at me for a second before nodding.

It spread my question, soon giving a nod at me again. Now I truly smirked. The Guardians weren't going to like this.

The guardians had been discussing why the yetis and elves wouldn't listen when I decided to speak out.

"HEY!" my voice boomed with the authority it carried, though the guardians didn't seem to notice. They jumped about a foot or so in the air at my out-burst.

"Vhat?!" North seemed irritated. Well, time to change that.

"I think I know why they won't listen North."

North came up to me, demanding to know why.

"They don't want to disobey their king."

All the guardians looked shocked at this, Bunny started laughing.

"King? T-the only…one 'ere, who could be considered their king is North" he gasped this out between his giggles, though he still continued," so what could ya be talkin bout mate? That don't explain why they won't listen."

I growled. And it was in human. Bunny froze and watched as the elves, yetis, and Tooth's fairies backed off.

I got in his face and hissed out between clenched teeth, "North is nowhere near a kings' status!"

"Like you would know," that was Kangaroos first mistake.

"I do know," I could sense the shadows getting thicker. I know I needed to calm down before something went wrong, but Bunny had made me mad.

"How?" Bunny smirked; apparently he thought he had me on this one, how wrong he was.

"I _am_ a king!" Bunny's eyes widened at that, before they narrowed and I could _see_ the disbelief in them.

"'Ah don't believe ya'"

I growled and lowered my head, trying to calm down. I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him. So I did the next best thing. Or at least what I thought was.

I transformed. The transformation only took a second to do, thank you practice, before I was in my Phoenix form. The millisecond (remember it only takes a second) I finished transforming I opened my wings as far as they could go and screeched in Bunny's face. I heard several crashes when my wings snapped open.

Oops.

I'll fix that later.

After I finished Bunny, I flapped my wings and was air born. I spread my wings as far they would go once again, stuck my talons out in front of me, and screeched much louder than I did with Bunny. The shadows that had thickened suddenly had nightmares streaming from them and swirling around my form.

This time I gave several small coos and soon the nightmares disappeared through the shadow I created.

My form shrank to the size of an eagle; I spiraled down and perched on the railing. I looked around and flinched at the mess I had made. I sighed and got to work cleaning it up.

Things that had broken fixed themselves, objects that had fallen right themselves, and anything that had spilled filled into its container again. Now nothing looked any different.

I was tired. I curled into myself slightly and fell asleep like that, never noticing the guardians coming towards my form with something, never noticed how the yetis, elves, fairies, and the Dreamsand went against the guardians.

* * *

**Few**

**Well, it's not done yet but it will be.**

**R&R! so close to 3,000 words.**


End file.
